


The Lost

by thornsilver



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver





	The Lost

The Lost.

It would be incorrect to say that Omi never looked before Aya. He had been killing people since he was fourteen, and it is not like Yoji and Ken were not easy on the eyes. Or that Omi did not know what they got up to after the missions or on those rare occasions when Yoji did not have a date.

Still, before Aya, Omi never actually thought about touching. It would have been wrong anyway, almost incestuous, especially considering the way the other two kept treating him. Aya, though... When they first got Aya, Omi sometimes wondered if the redhead was actually aware that there were other people working in the flower shop. In any case, he never felt brotherly towards the swordsman at all.

He watched Aya a lot the first few months, mostly because he was worried that his newest teammate was not all that reliable. It was pretty obvious to all of them from the very beginning that he was nowhere near stable. It must have been during that time that he had started paying too much attention to how the man moved and to the way his eyes never allowed anything more than detached observation to show though. Aya's hair was an unbelievably deep red color. Omi couldn't have been the only person to wonder if the man was a natural redhead.

The realization that Omi really *could* touch him was slow in coming, but once it was there Omi used all his tactical and psychological training to make sure that he could pull it off. If Omi knew then about the whole Takatori thing he might have been scared, both for Aya and of himself. As it was, he just remembered being very focused.

By the time he crawled into Aya's bed, licked his way down his body, and took his cock into his mouth, he knew exactly how it would go.

-//-

The first few times they had sex, Aya was rather... confused. For Aya. Still, true to the type, there really have not been any talking -- before, during, or after. And Aya had never changed the way he treated him during the day. It was expected, but it made Omi wonder sometimes if Aya even remembered their times together, or if he blocked them out as completely as he did everything else that did not concern his self-appointed mission of vengeance.

It was easier, not having to talk about things. So they did not talk about Aya's sister Aya, or about Ouka and her obvious interest in Omi. It wasn't like anything was going to come out of THAT anyway.

When Omi's memories started to come back, he really wanted to share his secrets with somebody. Crying on someone's shoulder sounded very good too. Instead, he decided to put hours of practice with his dildo to good use as he fucked himself on Aya's cock for the first time. It made him feel a little better.

-//-

Even when Aya haven't been exactly welcoming, he had never pushed Omi away, except after that whole fiasco of Hirofumi's Human Hunting Club. After Omi revealed his Takatori connection things became different for a while. There was tension in the swordsman's body that Omi had only seen during the missions before. It seemed really dangerous to push the issue. It also made Omi wonder if he should lock his door and sleep with his weapons very close. He was also worried that he will not get to touch Aya again. Ever.

Then, Hirofumi suddenly decided that beating his younger brother with a golf club was acceptable behavior. Of course Omi had killed one of his brothers by then and was going to kill the other, so he could hardly throw stones. With the kind of family he had, it really wasn't very surprising that he had no problems with assassination.

And this episode eventually caused Aya to accept Omi back. He shouldn't complain.

-//-

After killing Hirofumi Omi hurt inside and out. By some quirk of fate no bones have been broken, and he did not seem to suffer any internal injuries. It could have been worse. So why did he feel like like someone ripped his insides out and then did not put them back in right?

He stretched carefully and signed off on his report to Kritiker. The house was quiet, everybody else in their beds asleep. Even Yoji.

Omi really did not feel like going to bed now. He just knew he was going to be reliving today in his dreams. He could do some research. The red-headed bodyguard who grabbed him so easily was likely to be trouble in the future, Omi could feel it in his bones. Literally.

And yet, Omi found himself inside Aya's room, his blanket under one arm, his pillow under another. Half-awake Aya watched him suspiciously but wordlessly moved to create more room when Omi placed his pillow on the bed.

After a while, Omi moved his head to the redhead's chest instead, and was frankly surprised when his bedmate's arms came up to encircle him. Close to his ear, Aya's heart was beating with a steady rhythm. Omi closed his eyes. Before he floated gently away into the dreamy darkness, it occurred to him that he could not remember anybody ever holding him like this before.

The End.


End file.
